The Desires I Wish
by RavenKitten
Summary: Ranma and Akane knew each other when they were little... But Akane died. She came back at as his special Gardian Goddess. But there's also a new girl in town. Can she be the evill serpent Akane knows about so much? R/A ^^


SakuraStar: YAY, MY FIRST RANMA FIC!! ^-^ *squels* *runs around* *jumps* *runs some more* *runs even more* *more* *some more* *a little more* *drinks water* *faints*  
  
KeroStar: *sweatdrop* I'm happy she even thought that was water!  
  
*smiles at the Sleep Card* if you didn't give me any dust she would still be running around!  
  
SakuraStar: *ghost comes out of body and continues running around*  
  
KeroStar: *sweatdropps*  
  
SakuraStar: *bonks KS on the head with a malet* *takes a giant valcano then throws it at KeroStar*  
  
KeroStar: Ouch. . .OH NO, QUICK!! START THE FIC BEFOR THE VALCANO HITS ME!!! HURRY!  
  
LEGEND  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
[AN:...] Author Notes  
  
~*~ means another sceen  
  
My Desire  
  
Chapter1/Only his Gaurdian Goddess!  
  
Written By SakuraStar and KeroStar  
  
#_# &_& [*Valcano hits KS* KS:ouch]  
  
'Today is good day!' Shampoo thought walking along the sidewalk. "All Shampoo half to do is push Ranma "accadently" into harmless big magic illusion toy cars then save him and Ranma will love Shampoo FOREVER!" She exclaimed with a jump and continued running to Ranma's house.  
  
A shadow silently watched her from up in the trees and whispered, "Ohh no you don't suger, not if i get there first!" she said and continued jumping on the trees to the Saotome resedents.  
  
~*~Meanwhile at Ranma's house. . .~*~  
  
*Punch* *Kick* *Swip* *Kick again* *Punch again* *and again* *Pop*  
  
"Woops, guess i half to get another puching bag. . ." Ranma muttered picking up the remains of the dead punching bag and laughed a little at his victory. He threw it into the garbage can and took another helpless, going- to-be-dead-soon, punching bag and hung it up.  
  
His hair was matted to his wet forhead from his sweat and his persing blue eyes burned with determination. his bare chest heaved up and down from breathing heavily. He squinted his eyes as he slowed to a stop and felt an aura off to his right. The aura he felt was a pretty dark blue and it made him have comfort in a way, even though it was partly wounded.  
  
An aura? Wounded? That would only mean that the person or thing, had a really rough and hard, miserable life. Still he was thankful it wasn't close. Then suddenly, it disappeared. He continued back to his training trying to get it off his mind.  
  
He dropped to the ground in mid kick when his stomach growled as if saying, "Forget about me huh?" Ranma sighed, sweatdropped, and took a big breath of air, sometimes he would think his stomack would talk!  
  
Starting a trott to his house, he felt the aura come closer in a flash! He got nervouse about that and started going quicker. But a sudden thought made him quickley stop in his tracks. 'Wait, why am I running? It's just an aura! It's probably Shampoo or Mouse!Come on Ranma Saotome, you never got scared of an aura before! Why be scared now?' Then he turned around.  
  
"Who is it?! Come out now!" he yelled out. `But, please if your Shampoo, Ukyuo, or Kodachi, [sp?] please stay were you are!' he thought sweatdropping but kept a strait face on.  
  
But then suddenly he heard a laughing, from the the place were the aura was? It sounded cute, and also like it hadn't really have a good laugh in a long time. The quiet laugh seemed to echo around the walls of the dojo, and by every passing second he seemed to get more nervouse.  
  
Then the giggle stopped. "I'm sorry Mr. Ranma but i have been sent down here to protect you as your gaurdian goddess!" the voice exclaimed happily. . . But it sounded. . . Familiar. . ? Like a voice that was from his past, that seemed to linger in his mind.  
  
"Wait how do you know my name?"  
  
"Aww, Ranm how could you forget meeee? But i geuss it was a long time. . . My voice probably changed to. . . Ok! I'll show you who I am!" Slowly ahe appeared right infront of him and sent him a tint of blush at how cute he thought she was.  
  
Her hair only went up a little abouve her shoulders and was a dark blackish blue. Her skin was a healthy pale but it looked good on her, her smile made her look cute. She was wearing a long dress wich had a big slit on each side, she was wearing small shorts under them the same fabric, a very dark red, and colour and the top part showed her stomach but had long sleeves, and at the bottom of the sleeves were trimmed with roses.  
  
They stared at each other for a while . . . "AKANE?! IS THAT YOU?" Ranma exclaimed.  
  
"Yay you remember!" She said jumping up and down around him.  
  
"But Akane. . . didn't you. . ." Ranma trailed off not wanting to hurt her fealings.  
  
Akane stopped jumping and landed infront of him, "Dead? Yeah but. . . um, you could say i'm back? Or. . . Something" She smiled up at him.  
  
~*~Ranma's Flashback! [About Akane *cackles evilly* thisl be good!]~*~  
  
A 6 year old Ranma spied on a 5 year old Akane playing "picknick" or something with her friends. He walked up to her.  
  
"Hey 'Kane what ya doing? My friends already left home so could i play with you?" He asked in a cute little Ranma voice.  
  
Akane grinned cutely at him then turned to her two friends with a wicked grin and they both nodded at her.  
  
"Ok Ranny! You could play! Were playing wedding so you half to be the groom! I'm the bride!" She giggled latching on "Ranny's" hand as if they were a real couple.  
  
Ranma, not really knowing what a wedding was, thought it was a party. "Ok but i'll only play goom or something like that, if you stop calling me "Ranny!"" he said confused of why she giggled before.  
  
"Ok "Honey Bunny" lets play now!" Akane said dragging him to a spot, fond of her new name, wich Ranma clearly hated.  
  
One of her friends stood at there side fallowing them and put flowers in there path while humming the wedding tune. Her other friend was up ahead of them at the "alter" and Akane had a small cute smile plastered on her face. But Ranma, still confused had a big question amrk fallowing him above his head, even though nobody could see it.  
  
Finally at the alter Akane twrilled to the side to face "Honey Bunny!" Still not knowing what to do he copied Akane and faced her as well.  
  
"You may now KISS the bride!" Sayuri said pretending to read off a book infront of her but not really knowing the rest of it.  
  
"Hey who said anything about ki- ah!"Ranma started but was silenced by a tiny kiss by Akane placed on his cheeck then quickley broke away.  
  
Akane looked mysteriously and innocently up at Ranma who had a shocked expression on his face. "Do you want to go allready Ranma? But we just started! we still half to have our, Honey Moon!" Akane said saying "Honey Moon" a little luoder then the rest of the sentence, but when she turned to Ranma again she already saw Ranma mare then half way across the field, screaming. She turned to her friends and gave them an evill high five then returned to playing picknick. . . Or something!  
  
`That was for calling me slow Ranma!' She thought as she walked away with her friends. `But this is only the begging!'  
  
~*~ Back to earth - -'~*~  
  
Akane [present one^^] yelled and screamed jumping up and down in front of Ranma's current, i'm-having-a-flashback-at-the-monment-so-please-leave-a- message-after-the-beep, state then then thought up of something to snap him out.  
  
She stepped up a little more infront of him untill there faces were almost touching, staring into his eyes she blushed but quickley calmed it down when she saw him blink then realize she was in front of him.  
  
"Um. . . 'Kane what are y-you d-doing?" He stuttered afraid of what she was going to say.  
  
"Aw Ranny, Hunny Bunny, we never finished our marrying game yet!" She whispered in his ear and in a second he was gone running out of the outside dojo, screaming "NOOOO! I DONT WANNA PLAY THE MARRYING GAME! NOOOOOOOOO! OFH" or trying run to when two figures jumped on his, one amazon and the other an okonamiyaki chef. Ranma was thankful they didn't here what they said or anything that happened or he would be "One Special Okonamiyaki Ramen Coming Right Up!" Or at least he thought they didn't hear, but all they did was there ugual fighting so they probably didn't.  
  
A question that hust came up in his mind was, How and Why did Akane die? He took a small peek at Akane from over his shoulder and noticed she was still smiling at his direction then she closed her eyes and looking down, she disappeared.  
  
He looked over at Ukyou and Shampoo and noticed they didn't even notice that she was even there. Good! They were just arguing as usual.  
  
But where ever she . . . as in Akane, went he hopped that she would help him out with what was to come. She was after all. . . He blushed with a far away look in his eyes.  
  
Only His Gaurdian Goddess!  
  
[Kawaii!^^] TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .!!  
  
SakuraStar: Aww!^^ cute! I really hoped you people reading it liked it! And i really hope you review!!!^-^  
  
KeroStar: Uh. . . yeeah review! . . . . . . . .. . *continues playing video game*  
  
SakuraStar's Ghost: *comes out of SS's body again and continue's running around* yeah please review!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdropp*  
  
SakuraStar: Well see ya in the next chappy!!^-^ *smiles*  
  
P.S. For those of you that are wondering about my other two fics they both got deleted again from a hacker [ ooo gotta hate hackers [sorry]] but i quickley started on them again and they'll probly be poasted in a couple days!^^ Ja ne!!! [key word "probably" - -'] 


End file.
